


All Too Well

by Fairymadoschi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairymadoschi/pseuds/Fairymadoschi
Summary: Wherein (name) reminisces the past. Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'All Too Well'.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> I walk through the door with you  
> The air was cold  
> But something about it felt like home somehow

Why was she here? The question rang in her head but she had no answer for it.

There, in front of Aoba Johsai High School stood (name). It was the morning of an autumn weekday meaning the students were just starting to stroll in. She didn't know how or why, but all she knew was that her feet walked her to the front gates of Seijoh. 

Amidst the mass of the blue and white uniforms, a couple entering the gate piqued (name)'s interest. The tall bushy brunet who reminded her of a specific someone was waving a milk box in front of a teenage girl. But before she could take the milk, the guy instead suddenly withdrew it back and took a sip of it. Her neutral face was suddenly replaced with an annoyed look and swatted her boyfriend's arm. 

(Name) suddenly felt the scene in front of her all too familiar. Her stomach churned while her heart tigthened.

She remembers how Tooru would fetch her from her home and they would walk to school together. 

She remembers how he would always tease her on the way and how she irritated she gets throughout the whole walk. 

She remembers how Iwaizumi would join them halfway and would either chasten or team up with her boyfriend depending on his mood.

But most of all, she remembers how before they would enter the gates, Tooru would do something that always warmed her heart and just like that, they were all well again. 

However, all those moments are now reduced to nothing but faint memories. Memories that will never be brought to reality again. 

The bell rang and (name) walked away.


End file.
